Pandora Drabbles
by SapphyreBird
Summary: A collection of Doof-based drabbles I wrote while listening to Pandora. Similar to the iPod shuffle challenge.


_Pandora Drabbles_

**_A collection of drabbles I wrote. I was doing this as an exercise to get into Doof's head and state of mind, and to try to be able to think like him off the top of my head. This exercise was similar to the iPod shuffle challenge, only I used Pandora. For those of you who are unfamiliar with it, this is how the game works: You put your iPod on shuffle and you write whatever comes to mind while listening to the song. You only write while the song plays, and once the song ends, you stop writing and move on to the next song. You can take it a step beyond and try to connect all the songs/drabbles together if you want; I was just playing around and wasn't focused on coherency. There are some repeating themes, and I apologize if that gets annoying. This was just a fun little exercise I spontaneously started doing. Again, I was doing this while trying to get into Doof's head, so it's supposed to be like from his point of view, almost as if he was doing the challenge. Does that make any sense? Ah well, whatever. Here are the drabbles and the songs/artists I wrote them to._**

* * *

You'll never be alone

The darkness always remains

Whisper in your mind

I'll always be there

To find you

To guide you

To your own personal hell

Shadows inescapable

Colors fade

Everything is black and white after all

Light and dark

Hope and hate

Let the pain begin

Hate alights with the stars

_-Whispers in the Dark, Skillet_

* * *

Fall into line

Fall away

Blinded by hate

Writhing with rage

Vengeance

The promise that keeps me going

Shadows dance with the malice and hate that alights my mind

Burns fiercely

Keeps me going

Burns deep within

Sets my soul on fire

The blood boils

With the hate

Tearing me apart inside

Save the soul

Save the sun

Save the soul

Save this son

_-Blow Me Away (Remix with Valora), Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Haunted by demons

Drives me mad

Lies, deceit, hate, madness

All of such are my ways

Not always like this

Once innocent, just like you

You turned me

Turned me away from the light

Turned me to darkness

Turned me to hate

Can you blame me?

Did I ever have a chance?

A chance to prove myself?

A chance to live

And be happy

No

Cursed to loneliness

Despair

Hatred

Jealousy

Why can you have what I cannot?

Insanity becomes me

Alone

Who is to save me from myself,

When no one cares to notice?

When no one cares

No one cares at all

The fault is yours

The blame on you

How can you blame the one who never had a chance?

Hate, anger

Madness, insanity

Infected by shadow

Lost in mind

Left to drift in madness

Why can you have what I cannot?

_-Demons, Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

Hate, pain, melancholy

What madness is this?

How am I supposed to move on

When the past keeps smacking me in the face?

How am I supposed to move on

When I can't let go of your betrayal?

Faith, such blind faith

Led me off a cliff

To plunge into madness

To the dark chasms of my mind

Such an abyss

Will I ever return?

How can I be free

When you drag me down to misery?

Love becomes hate

Hate becomes focus

Acceptance, intolerance

Memories, pain

Vengeance will be mine

Just you wait and see

Just you wait and see

Vengeance will be mine

Just you wait and see

_-Lost, Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

Shadows of an unwelcome past

Ambition will be my undoing

Crumbling under the weight of memory

_-The Curse, Disturbed_

* * *

Unholy night

Dark thoughts seeping into mind

Hate burns

Pain inflicts

The pattern continues

From times long ago

Such innocence destroyed

For the only reason of being there

World is pain

And it comes crumbling down

The rubble around me

The hell of my life

No redemption

No hope for the hopeless

No one to guard me

No one to guide me

No light to light the way

Only shadow to plunge me deeper into madness

Into hate

Insanity

I am gone

Never to return

Killed by those supposed to love

And did nothing but hate

Hate me

Hate me

Hate me for being there

Hate me for being alive

And breathing

Breathing

Take your breath away

Take your life away

Vengeance becomes me

Hate devours

And justice shall be mine

By my own dark-willed design

Hate consumes

There is no hope

No redemption

For the damned

Hell is no threat

It is a reality

It is my life

The life I never wanted to live

The life forced upon me

And now life I will force away

And vengeance will be mine

Sweet victory

Forever

_-Unholy Confessions, Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

Vengeful

The day will be mine

Victory will be realized

Nothing wrong with being

Nothing wrong with living

Unlike you

Unlike what you forced me to be and to believe

Payment must be made

Punishment administered

For your crimes

For your betrayal

I hate you

Because I loved you

Won't rest 'til the day comes

The day when I stand above you

You have what I do not

What I never had

I will take it

If I cannot have it

I will take it by force

I deserve it

You do not

You will pay for your crimes

Your crimes against me

Your crimes against life

My life

Your life is now mine for the taking

_-Bodies, Drowning Pool_

* * *

Encouraged to die

Encouraged to leave forever

By those bestowing life

Conveying only hate

Contempt for their creation

Despising me

Why?

Why was I not good enough?

What must I do

To get you to see me?

What must I do

To set my spirit free

Tied down by the pain and hatred of the world

I am all that is wrong with you

You made me out to be your scapegoat

Hold your idol in front of me

Your prized possession

Compare me to a messiah

Disparity

Injustice

I hate what should be loved

Because they hate what was my love

_-Miss Murder, AFI_

* * *

Mind twisting and turning

Feeling my dead heart yearning

For all that should be promised

But was never given

Vanish from sight

To come back as bold as night

Dark and shadow, the ones who cared

Light and hope denied

Shut up and listen

Listen to what I have to say

I promise you there will be a day

Where you will have to listen to what I say

By law you will be required

To listen to me

To see me for the first time

The law you ordained

By your blatant disdain

I promise you there will be the day

The day when this pain will go away

And yours will begin

_-One Step Closer, Linkin Park_

* * *

Light flashes by with memory

This rage will never die

_-Dragula, Rob Zombie_

* * *

Fear is all I've known

Taken over consciousness

A way of life

No way to escape

Crawl away

Crawl out of the pits of hell

Rise and be something

Haunting notes

Of a past I wish for nothing more than to forget

Set me free

From the nightmare that will never leave me be

The shadow self

Laughing at my descent

A descent into his domain

Into shadow

Lost in despair

Lost to the past that grips me tightly

Wraps its claws around my throat

Squeeze the life out of me

Left broken and beaten

Sacrificed for the whole world to see

_-Sweet Sacrifice, Evanescence **(Inspired in part by "Nightmares," a fic by celebi4ever)**_

* * *

I remember a time when

I could hope and I could dream

Crushed down to nothing

Ground to a fine dust

By a cruel fate

A darkened destiny

Devours me

Eats my soul alive

Spare me from this fate

Spare me from this hate

How do I soar above the pain that is my foundation?

It is what I built myself on

How do I stand without it

How can I be free from it all

If it is what makes me "me"

How do I move on

When it's the past that drives me forward

Urge me on with the promise of a new future

Promised only by the memories of a defining past

Present torn apart

By mistakes and pain of the past

And the hopes and dreams of the future

Dreams of pain and suffering

For all but myself

Promised by the memories of suffering

Of no one but myself

_-New Divide, Linkin Park_

* * *

**_In hindsight, some of this could make some pretty kick-ass lyrics! Although inspired by other songs, this is still completely original. How cool is that? Too bad I can't write music to put these potential lyrics to any use. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, or at least found this interesting. Let me know if there was anything in particular you liked (such as a line or whatnot). I would also like to know if any of this could sound like a darker part of Doof or if I'm way off base. If there's one thing I over-focus on, it's staying in character, so let me know how I did (bearing in mind all of this was off the top of my head). I'd love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Thanks for reading and, as our favorite pharmacist would say, stay evil! ^_^_**


End file.
